Falling Back in Love
by luv2write320
Summary: Edward left Bella 2 years ago. They have both have become famous. When Edward and Bella are both nomninated for the AMAs what will happen. Then they start to run into each other more often. Will they fall back in love?
1. The Awards

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight…or do I? No ******

BPOV

Finally I put the final touches on my makeup. I thought that I looked good. I was ready so I went down stairs. Let me fill you in. Edward left me two years ago. Since then I had become a singer. To night I was going to the AMAs. Little did I know that he was a singer too. Here is my encounter of seeing the guy who crushed me.

"Bella, your limo is here" my dad (and manager) called to me.

"Okay, I'll be right down," I shouted back.

"Congratulations, Bella. I hope that you do a good job. I'll watch here on the TV" he said.

I had to laugh. Unlike me Charlie wasn't much of a party person.

"Okay Dad, I'll see you soon," I said.

Then I got into my limo. When I got out it was crazy, but I loved it. I stopped to sign autographs for fans and to answer questions with reporters. That's when I first caught a glimpse of him. All I saw was his unusual bronze colored hair in the sea of people. I told myself not to worry because he wouldn't be here. I knew that as a fact. When everyone got settled the announcer Cam came on.

"Let's not wait to get this exciting night started," Cam shouted.

Everyone screamed, and Cam waited for the audience.

"We all know that each year the winner for the best male and the best female vocalists perform together; I can't wait to see who the lucky two are this year. First up is one of our nominees for best male vocalists of the year, please give a warm welcome to Edward Cullen!"

That's when froze. I guess I was wrong, he was here. Edward walked up on stage and started singing. I wasn't paying attention to what he was singing I was still in shock that he was here. Time had passed and it was my turn. I got on stage and then I saw him in the first row; if he hadn't known that I was here yet he would defiantly notice me. Then as he ended his song and Cam came back onto the stage he looked at me. He looked right at me. Question was in his gold eyes. When I looked at him it made me dizzy. I got off my seat and headed backstage because I would be performing soon. Finally it was my turn.

"Please welcome Isabella Swan, nominee for best female vocalist of the year," Cam shouted.

I walked out on stage. I did a quick scan of the crowd. There he was. In the middle, first row.

"Hi everyone," I shouted. Then my drummer started and I prepared to sing.

(Never Again, Kelly Clarkson)

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK  
_[Chorus]_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again  
If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away  
_[Chorus]_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again  
_[Bridge]_  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

_[Chorus]_  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you were doing  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

When I finished I gathered up my courage and I looked right at Edward. He looked right back at me. The awards went on and it was finally time for the best female vocalist and the best male vocalist to be announced.

"Now, is the moment we have been waiting for," said Cam as he opened the envelope, "the best male vocalist of the year is…Edward Cullen."

Edward got out of his seat and walked to the stage.

"Congratulations, man," Cam said.

"Thanks," Edward said.

Edward did his thank you speech. You know mentioning the fans, saying thank you to his parents etc. Then he did something that I thought that he would never do. He mentioned me.

"And to my inspiration, Bella," he said. Then with a smile he left the stage.

At that moment I was glad I had used my full name instead of my nickname Bella for my career. On his way to his seat he walked past me; he smiled at me.

"Now it is time to announce the best female vocalist of the year," Cam said.

I both wanted it and didn't want it. I wanted it because I worked hard and it would be such an honor to win female vocalist of the year. I didn't want it because it would mean that I would have to sing with Edward. I wasn't sure that I could do that.

"The best female vocalist of the year is… Isabella Swan," Cam said.

I was in shock. I slowly walked to the stage. I looked out at the crowd. When I saw Edward cheering like the others I thought that there might be a chance that he might still like me. I did my speech.

"Edward will you come up here so that you can sing your duet with Isabella," Cam said. Edward came up on stage. He was still gorgeous. He bronze hair, his eyes, and his clothes. It was at that moment when I realized that I was still in love with Edward Cullen.

"You two will be singing Fall for You by Secondhand Senerade" Cam told us.

"Hello Bella," Edward said.

"Hey," I said.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep," I said.

We both looked out to the audience and switched on our mikes. I can't believe after what had happen that I would be singing with him. I was surprised that he didn't leave the stage right then and there. He must still like me, or at least think of us as friends. It has been two years without contact, but it seemed like it was just a few days. Then we started to sing:

Edward:

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

Both:  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Bella:  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh

Both:  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

Both:  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Both:  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

"Thank you," we both shouted.

Then he looked at me. I knew with that look that he couldn't have not like me at all like he had said that fall evening two years ago. I knew we had to be at the least friends. I knew we had to talk some time. Cam ended the show.

"Hey, Edward," I said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Want to come to my trailer. I need to talk to you," I said.

"Sure," he said.


	2. Encounter

**A/N: Okay here's the second chapter. Hope you guys like it! ******

Gee, what was I doing, talking to Edward? Ugh, I wish that I just ran after the performance. When we got to my dressing room I started to talk.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he said.

Then his cell rang. It was his Dad saying something.

"I'm sorry Bella, I have to go," Edward said.

Then, just like before he left. No good bye, no nice to see you, not even any sort of goodbye. He just left. After that I decided to go home. I went outside where, of course, tons of reporters and paparazzi were swarming about. I finally was able to cut through them and get to my limo. When I got home my Dad started talking to me

"Bells, I saw your performance. Congratulations!" he said.

"Thanks Dad," I said back, I guess I didn't sound that excited.

"What's up? Shouldn't you be excited," my Dad said.

"Uh, Dad," I said, "did you see then end,"

"Oh, yeah, singing with Edward," he said.

"Yeah! You know what's funny?" I asked.

"What?" my Dad asked.

"They made us sing Fall for You!" I screeched.

"Oh, well that must have been awkward," he said.

"Yeah, he came to my dressing room. I told him I needed to talk to him. Well all we got to was a hello. Then his Dad called and needed him," I said.

"What were you going to say," my Dad asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I was kind of making it up as I went," I said.

"Okay," he replied.

"Well, I'm off to bed," I said.

"Okay Bells. Oh yeah, I want to tell you this, you know, to be prepared. Since you are both famous you will probably run into each other at events," my Dad told me.

"Kay Dad. I doubt it. The industry is pretty big," I said hopefully.

My Dad laughed. He knew and I knew that no matter how big the industry is when big parties were held, everyone was invited.

The next morning I was woken way too early.

"Hey Bella, it's Jess," Jess said. Jess was awesome. She was my manager; the only problem was that her idea of late was eight in the morning.

"Hey," I said.

"What do you say to try acting," she said.

"Oh. Yeah," I said.

"Ok, come to Summit Entertainment. By eight." She told me sternly.

"Okay, wait before you go what is it about?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a romance," Jess said.

Then we hung up. When I got to the building I asked for directions. Third floor, fourth door on the right was where I was supposed to go. When I opened the door I froze. There sitting in one of the chairs was the bronze haired god. _Stop it_ I said to myself, he left you. I wasn't stupid. I knew that he was cast to my leading man. A.K.A my lover. This was going to be awkward.

**Sorry it is so short. I was trying to get something out. I was busy so I hope you like it.**


	3. Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story as often as my other story (Christmas with the Cullens). I have been really, really busy lately and I haven't had time to write. I had two reports to write and I have 3 projects due after vacation so I have been trying to finish as much as I can. I think that this chapter is ridiculously short but I really wanted to giver you guys something to read. I know for me I hate reading short chapters but I promise you if you review I will try to get time to write longer chapers .Hope you enjoy this chapter. ******

Okay Bella, it's 7:30 you can't put it off any longer it's time to get ready. Ugh I thought as I pulled on my jeans and t-shirt. I went down stairs and got some cereal. I put coffee in the coffee maker and grabbed two mugs.

"Hey, Dad," I said as I handed him his coffee.

"Hey, Bells, what are your plans for today," Charlie asked.

"Oh, well, Jessica called me this morning about an acting offer so I have to be at Summit by 8," I said.

"Oh, okay. I think that you should head out if you want to get their in time," Charlie said.

"Kay Dad, I call you when I leave," I said while I headed out the door.

I opened the door to my silver Volvo. When I was driving I though about my car, I wondered why I chose a Volvo. I thought that it was because Edward had a Volvo the last time I had contact with him. Sooner than I though I reached the Summit Entertainment building, Jessica was waiting for me outside the main entrance.

"Hey Jess," I called.

"Bella," she called back. Together we headed for the elevator and then Jess pressed the button for the 5th floor.

"Okay Bella, I will wait here for you. Go down that hallway and then take a left. The room you are going to be meeting in is the first one on the right," Jess said.

"Okay. Who am I going to be meeting with," I asked.

"Well, Catherine the director and then Edward," Jess replied.

"Okay, I see you later," I said.

I walk down the hallway. I looked at the blank walls while I was trying to prepare myself for meeting Edward Cullen. Well technically it wouldn't be meeting because I already knew him but yeah. When I got to the room, I knocked on the door and a female voice, probably Catherine's said, "Come in,"

"Hello, my name is Catherine Hardwick. I will be the director for the movie you are doing. This," Catherine said, while pointing at Edward, "is Edward Cullen,"

"I know," I said.

"Wait, so you two know each other. That's good I don't have to worry about if my two leads will like each other. I mean I'm assuming you guys are friends," Catherine said.

"Um, well, we were friends a while ago. You know before either of us were famous," I said.

"Hey, what's up?" Edward asked.

"Nothing much," I replied.

"Okay, the point of this meeting is so that we can discuss the main plot of the movie and get you two to get to know each other," Catherine said.

"As you probably already know that this is a romance movie, Edward, your character Chris Mason is the popular guy. Bella your character Marissa Coplen is the popular girl. Well, everyone is expecting you two to get together. Well, Marissa doesn't like Chris," Catherine said, "You guys following," When we nodded our heads she continued.

"Well Chris likes Marissa. Like I said Marissa doesn't like Chris. She thinks that he is a selfish person who takes advantage of his popularity. That is until the day of the accident. Marissa arrived to school very early; there is almost no one there. It is in the winter after a bad snow storm. Nick, one of the students is driving into the parking lot. He skids on the ice and ends of hitting Marissa. One of the only people there is Chris. Chris takes hold of the situation. Well, you can probably figure out the rest." Catherine said.

"Okay," I said, "that sounds good. I'll do it."

"Yeah, me too," Edward said.

"Okay, filming starts in about two months. By then you will both have scripts and will probably come in for about two or three more meetings for things like costume fittings.

The Edward and I left the office.

"Hey, want to hang out with me," Edward asked.

"Um, today I can't but the rest of the week I'm free," I said.

"Okay, I'll call you later to day. I need your number.

I gave him my number and he gave me his then we said our goodbyes.

**A/N: Again guys I'm sooooooo sorry that I didn't update for a while. Okay I really, really like to get ideas from the readers. It makes the story more special if the readers have a say. **


	4. Meeting Edward

**A/N: Sorry for the update delay. You would think because of break I would be able to get some writing done but it was the opposite. I had three projects and when we got back the teachers kept throwing more stuff at us. It has just started to calm down. Here's the chapter. :)**

BPOV

Okay, Edward. I saw him. The meeting with him wasn't that bad. Catherine seemed glad that we knew each other. The only thing is that she didn't know how we knew each other. I got in my car and took out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey! Bella, what's up?" Alice asked.

"Well, I just got out of a meeting for this new movie I'm doing," I said.

"Really, how was it?" she asked.

"Oh wonderful … well the movie part," I told her.

"Oh, what's it called," Alice asked.

"High School Confusion (**A/N: Sorry for the cheesy name couldn't think of anything good). **Remember Alice, you can't tell anyone. I probably wasn't even supposed to tell you so keep quiet." I told her.

"Okay, my lips are sealed. What happened in the meeting?" Alice replied.

"Your probably won't believer me." I stated.

"Oh, come on. It's probably not that bad. I mean it's not like your co star is Edward Cullen, who has to play the romantic lead, and you don't know how you are going to be able to act with him because he broke your heart," Alice recited.

"Whoa, I can't believe it," I said confused.

"What? What can't you believe?" asked Alice.

"What you said," I replied.

"About Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that happened? Did Jess call you or something?" I asked.

"Two things, one Jessica did not call me. Two did that really happened? I can't believe it. You poor girl don't worry, he's the jerk who decided to leave you," Alice reassured me.

"Yeah," I said, "Hey, Alice,"

"Yeah," Alice said.

"Can you come over later? I want a girl's night." I asked.

"Sure," Alice replied, "Do you want to call Rose or do you want me to?"

"I will. I doubt that she would want to hear the story second hand," I told Alice.

"By Bells," Alice said.

"By Al," I said.

When I hung up with Alice I immediately called Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose I had the meeting today," I said.

"Really, how did it go?" Rose asked.

"Well, let's just say, the first thing I saw when I walked into the room was… Edward Cullen," I said.

"Edward… Cullen… the one from high school," Rose asked.

"Yup, the very one, I called a girls night with Alice and you need to come," I stated.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll be there," Rose told me.

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said.

When I got home I took a shower and the set up the living room. I pushed the couch to the side and laid out blankets. I took my sleeping bag and laid it out on top of the blankets. When Alice and Rose came they would lay theirs out.

***

We had a great sleep over. It consisted of talking, singing, dancing, junk food and staying up late. In the morning right after we got up I got a phone call.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, this is Edward Cullen," Edward said.

"Oh, it's Bella. Um, not to be rude but why did you call?" I asked.

"Oh, well, we are supposed to get together before shooting. Since shooting starts in two weeks and I don't know how busy we'll be, I thought maybe we could do something today," Edward explained.

"Um, okay," I said, "Where do want to meet?"

"How about the Starbucks around the corner from the Summit building," suggested Edward.

"Sure, fine by me," I said.

So, here I am. Probably going into what is the most awkward, and embarrassing meeting of my career. I wonder why Edward wanted to meet in a public place. Both of us were huge stars in Hollywood and people would be watching… that's it. He wants people to be able to watch so that I don't freak out. I walked in and sitting at one of the tables was Edward.

"Hi Edward," I said.

"Hey, what's up?" Edward said.

"Nothing much," I said.

Ugh, this was going to be so embarrassing. So there, I did it, I got it out of the way. I went and met with Edward. We talked about random things, favorite colors, seasons, foods, TV shows, award shows. So, officially shooting started in two weeks. Exactly two weeks until I fly off to Seattle Washington to be stuck with Edward Cullen filming for four months. Seattle is way to close to Forks. I just hope that we don't have to do any filming there.

**A/N: Hey guys, I really am sorry about the updates. My life has been crazy. I know that this chapter is probably crap but I started it a week ago and wanted it to just end. I promise that the chapters will be longer and more interesting once filming starts.**


	5. On Set

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I didn't disappear off the face of the earth! Good news for me, kind of bad for you. My family got a 2 floor condo for February vacation. I'm leaving a week from this Sunday so I won't be able to update for a while. Sorry this chapter isn't betaed, I'm leaving in like 10 minutes and I wanted to post something.**

BPOV

"Bye, Bells," Charlie said.

"Bye, Dad. I'll call you once I get there," I told him.

"Okay," Charlie replied.

"Don't forget, I froze some meals so you don't starve," I told Charlie.

"Got it Bells, you know, I know how to make food myself," Charlie told me.

"I know Dad, but is it edible?" I asked.

"Okay, you got me there. Have a good trip," Charlie said.

"Okay, Dad, I'll call you when I get there," I replied.

Then I got on the plane and took the three hour trip to Forks, Washington. I was so thankful that I didn't have to go at the same time as Edward Cullen. It would be pure torture. After the plane was in the air, I took out my cell phone. I had put it on air mode before I got on the plane so it should be fine. When I turned on my instinct (I love my phone, it's pink and perfect) I saw that I got a text message from Alice.

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Subject: Surprise_

_Hey, Bells, Rose and I have a surprise waiting for you the airport when you land. I'm not going 2 say anymore no matter how much u beg. Luv u lots Ali. _

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: Surprise_

_What kind of surprise can happen in the airport? Luv, bells._

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Subject: Surprise_

_I told u that I wouldn't tell u anything else. Hope u like the surprise, Ali. _

That is how I spent most of the plane ride, texting Alice. When I got off the plane I saw two very familiar people or I should say look alike people. There was no way Alice and Rose could be here. When they spotted me they came running over.

"Hi, Bella," Alice yelled, probably so loud the rest of the terminal could hear.

"Hey Alice, Rose what are you doing here," I asked.

"This is you surprise," Rose exclaimed.

"You guys coming for a visit?" I asked.

"No silly. We are her because we are you very own personal costume designer/stylist and make up artist. I'm the costume designer and Rose is the make up artist," Alice said in a rush.

I was wondering how many cups of coffee she has had today. Knowing Alice the answer is probably none.

"Wow! I can't believe you guys did this," I said.

"Well, what are friends for. Did you think that we would let you suffer three months in the tiny town of Forks with Edward?" Rose asked.

"Not the whole time. I didn't expect you to be there all the time," I answered.

"Well, you are now stuck with us," Alice said.

"We are going to go back to the hotel. You have a meeting in about two hours with the rest of the main cast." Rose told me.

When I got to the hotel I found out from Alice and Rose that I was the last out of the main cast to arrive. I was in my hotel room watching Jon and Kate plus 8 waiting for the meeting to start. At 4:30 I decided to head down. Most of the other cast plus Catherine were already there.

"Hey Bella, you're here. Now we can start," Catherine said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I kept you waiting," I said embarrassed.

"It's okay, you are still early but since everyone is already here we could start anyways. There has been a little problem with the set. We can't shoot in Forks like we had planned so we are going to film here in Seattle," Catherine started.

I looked around the room when my eyes landed on one of the hottest guys you could probably see. It turns out his name is Kevin. It turns out that he is a new and upcoming actor and smoking hot! He had brown hair that was kind of shaggy, I think that it must be curly because it started to curl up and the bottom. I spent most of the meeting staring at him. If I saw correctly he was looking back at me. I didn't even notice Edward was sitting right behind him.

EPOV

I have been in Seattle for three days now. I wonder where Bella is. I thought that she would be the kind of actress that showed up early to make sure everything was right, but so far I was wrong. When the day of the meeting came around and I still haven't seen Bella I wonder where she was. I took a seat next to a new actor named Kevin. He seemed like a cool guy. Then Bella walked in. I saw her take a seat. Once the meeting started I didn't really pay attention because I was watching Bella. I could tell that Bella was sneaking looks in my direction. I wondered why. When we had coffee together she seemed like she wanted to be anywhere except with me.

BPOV

Finally, the meeting was over. I thought that it was kind of boring. Of course that might be because I was preoccupied. When I started to get up I saw Kevin start to walk over to me.

"Hey, my name's Kevin Martin," Kevin said, "What's yours?"

"Bella Swan," I say.

"I was wondering do you want to have dinner with me later?" Kevin asked nervously.

Edward hadn't noticed that I knew that he thought that I was looking at me. If Edward still liked me, which I doubted, I want to make him mad as possible. I mean, why I would ever like him again after what he did, I would never know.

"Sure, I would love to go to dinner with you later," I say, just loud enough for Edward to hear me.

KPOV

Gee, when Bella walked in I was shocked. I heard that she was beautiful but I didn't hear that she look like a goddess. When the meeting was over I decided I was going to go ask her to dinner. I was really nervous. I mean with anyone else it wouldn't be a big deal, but this was Bella Swan. I mean she's every teen age boy's crush.

"Hey, my name's Kevin Martin," I say, "What's your?" Gee, I feel like an idiot. I hope she doesn't think I'm stupid because I asked her name. I mean everyone knows it right?

"Bella Swan," She says.

"I was wondering do you want to have dinner with me later?" I asked.

"Sure, I would love to go to dinner with you later," Bella says.

EPOV

Ugh, that Kevin guy goes to talk to Bella. Then when I'm thinking about how he doesn't have a chance with her this is what I hear.

"Sure, I would love to go to dinner with you later," She says.

Jealously ran through my veins. I knew I shouldn't be jealous. I mean, I left her so that she could be with somebody better, but since I first saw her again at the AMAs I don't know why I left her. All I could do now was wait for her to find out Kevin was the wrong guy for her. But what if that didn't happen? What if I had wasted my chance?

**A/N: Yay, a new chapter!!!!!!!!! Oh, so what's going to happen now? Will Kevin go too far and ruin the relationship with Bella? Will Bella go back to Edward? Or is Kevin the one? So many questions! You know that way that you will find out? Keep reading. Don't forget to review! I'll love you if you do.**


	6. Before Dinner

**A/N: Hey guys… please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in 4 months but I'm back and I hope to update more often.**

BPOV

When the meeting ended I ended up going straight back to my hotel room. Catherine, Edward and Kevin ended up going to lunch together but I wanted to head back to spend time with Alice and Rosalie before I had dinner with Kevin later that night.

"Hi! So, how did the meeting go?" Alice asked.

"Good," I replied, still pondering how I would tell them that I was going to go out to dinner with Kevin.

"So, we already had lunch but did you want to go out to dinner with us later?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, about that, I can't" I said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Alice screeched, "who else do you know up here?"

"I kind of made plans for dinner," I vaguely replied.

"Who's the lucky person?" Rose asked me.

"Um, it's this guy named Kevin," I said. 3…2…1… I thought, counting down the seconds until Alice flipped out.

"KEVIN!! We don't know any guy named Kevin?" Alice yelled.

"Well, you don't. I do," I replied.

"So who is he?" Rose asked.

"He's one of my co stars." I stated.

"Wait, I thought you were acting with Edward?" Rose replied.

"I am. Kevin's my other co star," I said.

"Why haven't I heard of him before," replied Alice, who seemed baffled by the thought that I was acting with someone she never heard of. You see, Alice took pride in thinking she knew, or at least heard of, every actor on the planet.

"Well, Alice, he's an up and coming actor. I guess he's really good, not to mention hot," I said.

Before I could really register anything what was happening Alice squealed and opened her laptop and was googleing him.

"Alice, come on," I complained, "this is ridiculous. Why are you googleing him?"

"Because neither of us had heard of him before and we want to know what he looks like," Rose responded for Alice who was busy searching through the google links trying to find the one that would provide her with the best pictures.

"Did it cross either of your minds that you might actually meet him in real life? You know, meaning you didn't have to google him to find out what he looked like?" I asked.

"Yes, it did," they both responded, "but we, or at least I, wanted to see what he looked like before you went out to dinner with him that night," Alice added.

"Fine, do whatever you hearts please. I'm going to go take a shower and then you two can help with clothes and make up," I said.

"Okay," they both responded before turning all their attention back to the screen on Alice's laptop.

**A/N: Ok, I know it's really, really, short but I felt like I had to write something. Also, I was wondering if any of you had ideas for the plot of the movie. I don't want to do something that they end up acting out Twilight, so if anyone has any ideas pm or write a review.**


End file.
